


Working Stiff

by EirinnGoBragh12



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Reference Boogeyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirinnGoBragh12/pseuds/EirinnGoBragh12
Summary: Valentine is Backstrom's fashion consultant and underworld connection. So when they need bait for a case, Peter is voted most likely to win at catching the bad guy. Valentine agrees to help muss up his hair and help him fit the role.  Valentine has always looked for an opportunity to get Peter naked, even if he's just a fashion consultant. When Valentine gets to teach Peter how to be more comfortable hitting on men, he thinks Peter doth protest too much, and maybe there is some interest.





	Working Stiff

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are good, comments are better :)  
Let me know what you think.

“You always want the impossible,” Gregory Valentine complained, looking between Detective Peter Niedermayer and Lieutenant Everett Backstrom. 

“Can you do it?” Backstrom asked, gesturing towards Peter. 

“I don’t know,” Valentine said, cocking his head to the side and studying Peter. Peter was wearing one of his blue suits, a crisp pressed white shirt, and a blue tie with small white dots, his hair was well kept, fingernails polished and trimmed. Valentine was pretty sure Niedermayer believed in manscaping. “He’s so clean looking,” Val mused, his eyes going wide with sarcasm.

“For seventy-five dollars?” Backstrom rephrased rolling his eyes.

“Of course,” Valentine said, snatching the fistful of cash, and pushing Peter towards his room. “I would have done it for fifty,” Val smirked pushing Peter past Backstrom.

“I would have paid a hundred, but I assumed there’d be a discount because you get to undress him first,” Backstrom snarked. 

“I,” Peter started.

“Shut up,” Backstrom groused, grabbing a beer from the fridge and dropping down in his favorite chair. Val laughed. 

“Okay, take all of that off,’ Val said, waving his hand at Peter, and reaching into his closet. Peter looked down at his clothes and then at Valentine.

“Shy?” Val teased, his smile dipping into a Cheshire grin. “Go behind the screen,” Val said, pointing at the trifold dressing panel in the corner. Peter smiled and disappeared, draping his tie, jacket and shirt over the panels. 

“I appreciate your help,” Peter said.

“You’re going to have to talk different too,” Val called, a few shirts sailing out of the closet and landing on Val’s bed, followed by some leather looking pants. “How did you get this job?” 

“Well, the perp is after male sex workers, and I was voted most attractive on the team,” Peter informed him in a steady voice. 

“You got my vote too,” Val offered with a laugh. Peter’s pants joined the rest of his clothes on the panel and Val handed over a few shirts to try on and some pants. He kept back from the panel and he could see Peter expected him to peak. “I promise you’re safe,” Val offered sitting on the edge of his bed, and taking a drink of his beer. 

“You have stuff in my size?” Peter remarked holding up the clothes.

“I have a lot of friends,” Val shrugged. 

Peter pulled on the black tank top, the see through mesh blue long sleeve shirt, and the dark black, pleather pants. Then he stepped out from behind the screen. “How’s this?” Peter asked, sounding uncomfortable.

“I’m a genius,” Val complimented himself. “Now the hair, a little makeup,” Val was muttering to himself as he began retrieving items. Val grabbed some gel and indicated Peter should sit on the bench in front of the dressing mirror. Val began styling his hair to give him a more sexual appearance. After Val finished mussing up Peter’s hair, he grabbed his chin and started with eyeliner. 

“Thank you,” Peter said, but he seemed hesitant and uncomfortable. Val straddled the bench, scooting closer to Peter, and Peter fidgeted nervously.

“You’re going to have to look much more at ease being close to a man if you don’t want people to guess you’re a cop. You’re too old to be hooking for the first time, shy virgin isn’t going to play for you,” Val teased. Peter licked his lips and smiled. Val put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, started working on his eyeliner. “Tell me about this guy,” Val offered, hoping to alleviate some of Peter’s anxiety. Val moved his face closer to Peter’s, more than he needed to in order to do his make up, but Val watched Peter’s reaction. Peter was going to have a hard time pulling off male prostitute if he didn’t relax. 

“He’s kidnapped, tortured and killed three young male sex workers over the last few months, maybe more,” Peter said, and Val was startled enough that he accidentally jabbed the corner of Peter’s eye.

“Sorry,” Val whispered, readjusting his grip and brushing Peter’s eyelid with his thumb.

“It’s okay,” Peter said, wincing a little. “Anyway, we know where he hunts, and he likes the younger goth looking sex workers.”

“You can call them prostitutes,” Val laughed, moving to work on Peter’s other eye, Val put his hand on Peter’s neck, and Peter leaned into his touch before Peter caught himself, leaned back and cleared his throat, Val smiled, and let his thumb tilt Peter’s cheek. Val moved closer, his mouth inches from Peter’s as Val pretended to focus on the make up and their proximity was accidental. “Or hookers,” Val whispered breathily. 

“That connotation is so negative and punitive towards sex workers,” Peter shrugged, “at least it seems to be.” Val watched Peter out of the corner of his eye, and Val saw the hint of lust as Peter watched Val’s lips, and for a moment Val thought Peter might kiss him. Peter quickly flicked his eyes upward to the ceiling, and Val felt him swallow hard. 

“So you’re going out as bait?” Val asked softly, his voice held the hint of seduction.

“Yes, I’ve studied the young men he took, I’m a little outside of his age bracket, but with the right makeup and dark lights, maybe I can get close,” Peter offered his hands gripping the bench. 

“Backstrom didn’t ask me,” Val said casually, switching to kohl, and applying it liberally to Peter’s eyes. 

“It’s too dangerous for a civilian, and because of,” Peter’s head tilted to look at Valentine, his eyes wide, clearly struggling for a way to back pedal. 

“I know what happened to me,” Val said, tilting Peter’s head back so he could continue to apply kohl. “Because of my bogeyman,” Val finished, and he managed to contain any emotion around it. It had happened, he’d been fresh on the streets and hadn’t developed his survival instincts. He’d been kidnapped, raped and tortured for three days, it was easier to not react, when he didn’t have to provide details to his big brother to help him solve a case. Val hadn’t been sure anyone else on the team knew, no one had brought it up until now. 

“Because of that,” Peter confirmed, his hand on Val’s wrist. Val smiled, and shook his hand off. 

Val stuck out his tongue like he was concentrating as he applied mascara to Peter’s lashes. “Blink your eyes,” Val instructed holding the mascara wand to his eye. “How’s that?” Val asked, after applying to both eyes.

“Wow, I don’t recognize myself,” Peter said, turning his face towards the mirror. Val leaned in closer, his cheek to Peter’s.

“I’m really talented,” Val promised, watching Peter’s reaction in the mirror, Peter looked equally turned on and terrified. Val leaned back a little, his hand cupping Peter’s neck, his fingers turning Peter’s face back to him. “Maybe we should practice if you’re going to be picking up men, you look so uncomfortable,” Valentine offered. 

“Maybe I’m just uncomfortable around you,” Peter confessed. 

“Oh” Val huffed offended, feeling stung. Val narrowed his eyes and started to move back, but Peter’s arm whipped around his waist, pulling him back.

“No, because,” Peter said, and he watched Val’s mouth, his hand cupping Val’s cheek, “I,” Peter started, and winced, and he leaned in like he would kiss him, but pressed his forehead against Val’s instead, closing his eyes. “I, you’re very,” Peter shook his head. 

“He only needs to look queer, not become queer!” Backstrom shouted from the other room. Val smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek.

“Let’s go see if my big brother recognizes you,” Val suggested, pulling Peter up from the bench. 

“I need a minute,” Peter whispered, and Val looked down, he’d clearly had an effect, so he leaned in brushing against Peter. “That will not help,” Peter said taking a steady breath and stepping back, holding his hand out so Val didn’t come in close again. Val bit his own lip as he smiled, his eyes wide with delight. “I can’t look at you,” Peter said, turning his back. Val reigned himself in a bit, and put some items back in his closet. 

“I can be very quiet and fast,” Val whispered.

“Not helping,” Peter whispered back.

Val tried to contain his grin, he’d hit on Niedermayer no less than a hundred times, and he’d always been rebuffed. Val was starting to think Peter really was straight, especially after Peter had gone on a few dates with Paquet. He heard Peter breathing probably doing his Buddhist meditation stuff. Val enjoyed the idea that Niedermayer needed divine intervention to help tamper his lust for Val. “Ready?” Peter asked. Val followed Peter out into the main area of the barge, and Backstrom burst out laughing.

“Don’t listen to him, you look great,” Val said, sitting on the arm of Backstrom’s chair and elbowing his brother.

“It’s just so weird,” Backstrom said, standing to walk around Niedermayer. 

“But he looks the part,” Val said, finding his beer and taking a swallow of beer. 

“Yeah, in the dark and if he doesn’t talk, we might catch our guy,” Backstrom nodded in approval. Val smiled, knowing the quality of his handiwork. First Backstrom and a black tie event, and now Peter and a less than black tie event. Perhaps he had a career in fashion. “Want to go as his rich bastard date?” Backstrom nodded at Val, “I’ll give you a discount.”

“I’m not eager to part with my seventy five dollars just yet,” Val smirked. 

“So how are you going to sell it?” Backstrom asked Peter.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“Everything you say sounds like a toast to the Queen, you’re going to have to talk dirty and turn these guys on,” Backstrom coached.

Peter shrugged, “just offer to stimulate their penis until they achieve orgasm,” Peter said.

“Or pretend to be mute and use lots of hand and tongue gestures,” Val offered, sticking out his own tongue, and showing Peter his best come hither look. Val let his gaze dip low, as he saw desire spark in Peter’s eyes. Peter shifted, just a bit to his other foot. Val smiled and turned his face down, and focused on his beer. He didn’t want to flirt for real in front of his brother, it was one thing to tease Peter and be rebuffed, but if Peter was… Val let the thought drift away. 

“Advice?” Backstrom asked, and the way he side-eyed the question towards Valentine, made Valentine swallow hard as his gaze locked with Backstrom’s, Val felt his teeth on his bottom lip, he knew why Backstrom was looking at him this time. Val let his eyes drift shut a moment as the memory replayed in his mind.

“I know what happened to you, I read your file,” Backstorm informed him while Valentine pretended to focus on dishes. Val felt a sharp pain in his chest, humiliation burned through him, as tears stung his eyes.

“Then you already know everything,” Val offered, the   
memories assaulting him. 

“I know hustlers, and I know you,” Backstrom clarified. 

“Don’t let him get his hands on you,” Val shrugged flippant, swallowing more beer, and then moving to retrieve another one.

“Niedermayer will be wired, and there will be units close by, Gravely is taking this personally,” Backstrom said rolling his eyes.

“She offer to go in drag?” Val called over his shoulder. Backstrom laughed.

“Gravely will never do another undercover prostitute gig after the last one went dark, cost the vice squad 24 busts, and she took the fall, getting demoted to my team,” Backstrom teased, “but she is concerned for Niedermayer. I doubt she will let anything happen to the cameras or mic,” Backstorm said, snatching Val’s beer, causing his younger brother to trek back to the fridge for another one. Backstrom snatched the second one.

“That kind of night?” Val shot, exasperated. 

“No, here drink this, do it sexy,” Backstrom commanded handing the beer bottle to Peter. 

“What?” Peter asked taking it.

“Come on, lure me into spending some money on you,” Backstrom said, studying Peter with narrowed eyes. Peter’s eyes flew to Val and then back to Backstrom. 

“It’s difficult with,” Peter stuttered.

“Ignore him, he’s a consultant and coach, not a conquest. We are all going to be watching anyway, better to look like an idiot now, then out there.” Peter held the cold bottle to his face, he looked awkward and uncomfortable, but he tried to be alluring, pressing the neck of the beer bottle against his lips. 

“Oh for the love of, show him,” Backstrom said gesturing to Val who had retrieved a third bottle. Val rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Peter. 

“Just relax, you’re a guy, you know what feels good, remember that,” Val coached softly. Then he took his own beer bottle, his fingers wrapped around the neck, he let his lips fall softly towards it but made eye contact with Niedermayer, letting his tongue dart out, lick the rim and then slowly lift the bottle, his eyes half-lidded, eye contact with Peter the whole time. Peter’s breathing was shallow as he watched and Val grinned at his effect. 

“I,” Peter said, his throat dry sounding. Val put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Lonely?” Val asked, moving closer, but not quite touching “need directions?” he purred, low flicking his eyes closed, and blinking, letting his lids drift open with all manner of desire.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Peter said, swallowing hard, his eyes locked with Valentine’s before quickly taking a drink from his own beer. 

“Practice,” Val shrugged, turning off the heat, and settling back into his own chair. 

“Well, it’s him, or me. I think Peter will do better, if he doesn’t talk, which is true all the time, the not talking, not just on this sting operation,” Backstrom noted in Peter’s direction. 

Peter put a hand through his own hair. “I want to catch this guy,” Peter offered. “That should help at least a little.” Backstrom nodded, finishing his beer and snatching Valentine’s again.

“Hey, damn it,” Val said with half hearted exasperation. Backstrom grinned impishly, and tilted Val’s beer back and drank heartily.

“I want the full hundred bucks,” Val snapped playfully. 

“Get it from Niedermayer,” Backstrom retorted. 

They spent another half hour practicing, Val giving Peter tips on walking, talking and luring potential clients to him. Peter did as well as a heterosexual undercover cop with less than an hour of training might do. Backstrom kept kicking back beers, and was half passed out in his chair by the time he was convinced Peter would do okay. Peter went back into Valentine’s room and changed back into his suit, putting his new outfit into a bag. 

“In the dark he may do okay,” Val offered with a shrug.

“He has to,” Backstorm agreed, his head turning to the side, the beer bottle precariously close to falling from his limp hand. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Valentine whispered, leading Peter out of the barge. Val looked over his shoulder, and Peter looked like he was on the verge of being assaulted. Val opened the door of the barge and stepped out onto the deck, the night air cool and refreshing after the heat of the barge, he did shiver a little. They made their way to Peter’s car, and Peter was nervously shifting from foot to foot. Val tucked his hands behind his own back and leaned in closer to Peter. “I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to,” Val offered. 

“What if I want you to, but know I shouldn’t?” Peter returned, his hands jammed into his pocket, watching Val miserably.

“Why shouldn’t you?” Val asked, and he was as close as he could get without touching Peter. Peter grabbed his waist, spinning him, pressing him against the car, his mouth descending, his arms pulling Val tighter against him. Val opened his mouth and Peter’s didn’t hesitate, his tongue delving deep as he tasted, pressing his erection against Valentine. Peter pulled back a little. 

“Damn it,” he whispered. 

“Hmm?” Val asked, his mouth nipping at Peter’s jaw.

“I was hoping,” Peter said, his breathing uneven, “that it would sate the curiosity, but it’s just made it more intense,” Peter whispered.

“That’s the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Val whispered back, desire starting to sizzle through his veins, his hand went to Peter’s pants. 

“What?” Peter asked, as Val’s hand went to his zipper.

“Let’s see if this sates your curiosity,” Val suggested, dropping to his knees.

“Val,” Peter said, as hands and mouth found his erection. Peter gasped. 

“I’m not gay,” Peter said.

Val laughed a little, “all cats are gray in the dark, just pretend,” Val offered. “Should I stop or keep going?” Val asked, his eyes flicking up to Peter, whose face was flushed, mouth slightly open, panting hard. 

“Don’t,” Peter said, his hand drifting to Val’s head, “stop. Don’t stop,” Peter said, throwing his head back as Val expertly worked his cock with hands, teeth, tongue, and mouth. Val watched Peter bite his own fist as he orgasmed, stifling the moan and sounds of pleasure, as his other hand remained on Val’s head, thrusting lightly as he finished. Peter finally looked around.

“The neighbors are used to it,” Val offered with a smirk, and then he kissed Peter, his tongue tasting all the corners, wondering how Peter felt about tasting himself on another man’s mouth. Peter kissed back his mouth on either side of Val’s neck, pulling him close. 

“I think I’m more aroused now, how is that possible?” Peter asked. 

“I have a gift,” Val said. 

“I want to, I should,” Peter said, his hands going around Valentine.

Val pressed his back to Peter’s chest, and guided Peter’s hand to his erection. “Try this,” Val offered, “just pretend it’s you, what would you do?” Val asked, his mouth against Peter’s neck, his breath warm, his tongue darting out. Peter’s hands were around Valentine, and Val did his own little gasp as Peter’s hands began stroking him. Peter let his mouth fall to Val’s neck and shoulder, kissing, biting, as he continued his hand job. “It’s easier, you’re familiar with how everything feels,” Val teased, nipping at Peter’s ear as he pressed back against him. Val put his back against Peter’s shoulder as he felt the orgasm creeping closer, he leaned back, as he came, gasping, moaning softly, sucking in air, he laughed softly, letting the pleasure ripple throughout his body. “You’re a natural,” Val whispered. Peter kissed him again, pressing him back into the car, his hands pulling him tighter and closer.

“It’s made it worse,” Peter said, his eyes half closed, desire hidden in their depths. 

“You know where I live if you get lonely,” Val said, and patted Peter’s cheek before making his way back to the barge, adjusting his clothing. He bounced lightly down the steps careful not to disturb Backstrom’s sleep as his older brother snored, still clutching his beer like a stuffed animal for comfort. Val contemplated collecting his two hundred dollar for the bet, but decided secrecy may be the best route, better for him, and better for Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest. Should I write more (or less) :)


End file.
